


anything for you

by festeringdesire



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Actually Not Getting Back Together But Implied, Fluff, Getting Back Together, I’m trying my best, M/M, OsaSuna Week, OsaSuna_Week_2020, Past Relationships, Post-Time Skip, Restarted Relationship, Start of Something New, This is my first fic idk what to put for tags, does this count as fluff idk, i accidentally deleted the first draft of this so if this is rough im sorry, i dont know what im doing, like super mild, very mild angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:33:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24351388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/festeringdesire/pseuds/festeringdesire
Summary: atsumu:why is onigiri miya AND suna rintarou trending on twitter. what did u do.OsaSuna Week, Day 1 (Past/Future)
Relationships: Miya Osamu/Suna Rintarou
Comments: 4
Kudos: 101
Collections: OsaSuna Week 2020





	anything for you

**Author's Note:**

> i did not proof read this at all, so sorry for any grammar or spelling mistakes!! also it was weird for me to get down the twins’ accents but i tried :’)

“And that’ll be ¥100 please.” Osamu told the customer. “Ah~~ Not even going to give a discount to your best friend?” The customer replied. He pulled down his mask and took off his hat. Smiling at Osamu, it was Suna Rintarou. “Gah, ‘Tarou?!” Osamu looked at him in shock.

“That’s me.” He said humming. “This is the first time we’ve seen each other in ages. How’s life been treatin’ ya?” Osamu asked, laughing a bit. “Oh, you know, same old same old~ I started having to wear masks and stuff to hide my face. People are starting to recognize me.” Osamu huffed.

“That’s not really the same old if ya ask me, ‘Tarou. Fame has really got to ya head, hasn’t it? Same as ‘Tsumu.” Osamu told him. Suna visibly recoiled in shock. “Ehhh? Comparing me to Atsumu now huh? Have I really changed so much?”

“It seems so, ‘Tarou. Are ya gonna pay or not?” Osamu asked him, rolling his eyes a bit. Suna stuck his tongue at him, and gave him the ¥100. “Hey give me a piece of paper.” Suna suddenly told him.

“What? Why?” Osamu asked. “Just do it, I have a feeling the fans will come soon.” Suna replied. Osamu raised a eyebrow at him, but complied. He pushed a slip of paper and a pen towards the darker haired boy.

Suna scribbled some numbers — no wait, those weren’t some random numbers, that was Suna’s phone number. “Oi-” Osamu started before he was cut off by squealing fans.

“Oh my God is that really Suna Rintarou?” “He’s so tall!” “I LOVE YOU!!” “Can I have your autograph?” “Good luck at your next game!” etc etc.

Suna looked.. uncomfortable to say the least. He gestured to Osamu to grab the slip of paper. “Text me soon, ‘kay?” Suna grinned at him before putting on his mask and hat. He slipped through the fans, as if he had done it many times.

The fans immediately went up tp the register. “What onigiri flavor did he order?” They demanded. Osamu replied, “Uh, salmon.” “Can I have 10 salmon onigiris then?” The fan asked, pulling out her wallet. Osamu widened his eyes. “Sure.. that will be ¥1,000..” The fan had no complaints whatsoever. She laid down the ¥1,000 bill, and Osamu got to work. 

He called for his assistants as the word spread, Suna Rintarou likes salmon filled onigiri from MIYA ONIGIRI. Osamu was quite busy that day. So many fans came in to try Miya Onigiri. One even asked, “Oh my God, are you Miya Atsumu’s twin?!” And when Osamu told her yes, business was booming at that point.

They closed early that day. Osamu told his assistants, “You guys are getting paid extra today. Thank you for your hard work.” After closing, he received a text from Atsumu.

**atsumu:** why is onigiri miya & suna trending on twitter, what did u do

 **YOU:** wdym  


**atsumu:** check twitter???

And so Osamu did. As Atsumu had told him, Miya Onigiri & Suna Rintarou, and.. salmon onigiri, were trending on Twitter. He clicked on Onigiri Miya. As he scrolled down, all he found were good reviews about the store. Osamu was beaming with happiness as he scrolled further and further down until he found a particular post.

 **SUNARIN OFFICIAL**  
you guys should check out onigiri miya and get the salmon onigiri. its literally the best. (this was not a paid ad i swear its just so good.)

Osamu frowned. It wasn’t a bad thing that Suna had promoted Onigiri Miya, it was an amazing thing really, but he really didn’t know how to feel about this. He looked out of the window of his room. It was already dark. Osamu had a feeling he would have a very busy day tomorrow.

He lay down on his bed, and against his own will, remembered when he and Suna dated.

— Inarizaki High School. January. Osamu’s 2nd year. 

Suna waited for him outside of the locker room. He already told Atsumu to go on before them, since they usually walked home together.

“Where did ‘Tsumu go?” Osamu asked frowning. Suna rubbed the medical tape on his fingers. “I, uh, told him to go ahead. I need to tell you something.”

“Hm? What is it? Do ya need help with English again?” Osamu asked. Suna shook his head, “No it’s not- ugh, just follow me.” He said impatiently.

Osamu raised an eyebrow, but followed anyways. They walked towards the corner store their team would sometimes go to after practice and Suna sat down on a bench outside the store. 

“Jeez, ‘Tarou, what’s going on?” Osamu asked. Suna stared at him for a while. “You.. You seriously haven’t noticed?” Osamu shook his head, “Noticed what?”

Suna groaned. “Oh, now this will be much more difficult.”

“What will be much more difficult?”

“Oh my God, Osamu. I like you. I like you a lot.” Suna finally told him. They stared at each other for awhile.

“Well geez, ‘Tarou, I like ya too, but didja seriously have to go all this way-”

“No, Osamu. I like you. Like as in, more than a friend.” Suna said.

Osamu blinked hard. “Wh-wha?” Suna stood up and went up close to Osamu’s face. Osamu saw that he was blushing.

“Do you like me back?” Suna asked. Osamu could feel his breath on his cheek. “I, um-”

Suna shook his head. “It’s fine. You can think about it. I.. I’ll go now.” Suna started walking away. Osamu stood in shock.

“O-Oi ‘Tarou! Come back here!” Osamu yelled at him. He didn’t look back. He frowned, and started running after him. Suna hadn’t gone a great distance from him, but Osamu still had to run after him before he lost sigh.

He grabbed Suna’s shoulder and made him face the other boy. “Ah, wha-”

“I like you too, dumbass.” Osamu panted in annoyance. “Jeez, didja really have to leave me back there like that?” He asked.

Suna stared at him. He just stared. And then he started laughing. It was quiet at first, and then he started howling.

“Oi, what are ya laughing at?!” Osamu asked. “It’s nothing, just..”

“Just what?”

“So cute.” Suna grinned at him. Osamu felt himself go hot. “Ugh, I better be the only one you ever say that to.”

Suna’s grin went even wider. “Anything for you.” Osamu felt his mouth turn into a smile. Though he was shorter than Suna, he held the taller boy in his arms in a warm embrace.

“Mmmm ‘Samu, get off, thats enough.” Suna pushed him away playfully. Osamu rolled his eyes. “Oh so now I can’t even my touchy with my new boyfriend?”

Suna was blushing, “Oh that sounds weird. Boyfriend.” Osamu laughed softly, and together they walked to their homes.

— Inarizaki High School, July. Osamu 3rd year.

They were in the middle of an argument. They had been having a lot of those lately. They were in Osamu and Atsumu’s shared room, luckily, Atsumu was not there to witness their yelling.

“God, ‘Tarou, why do you care so much? Why didn’t you care when I told everyone when we were second years?” Osamu snapped.

“Because I know now, we don’t have a chance to be with each other ‘Samu. I’m going professional.” Suna blurted.

“..What?”

“I said I’m going professional. The Rajins scouted me.” Suna said quietly.

Osamu bit his lip. “Fine. Go professional. I don’t care anyways.” Suna looked at him for a long time. Osamu didn’t.

“Then.. Osamu..” He finally looked up when he said his full name. Osamu’s heart dropped to the floor. He knew what Suna was going to say, but he just couldn’t bear to hear it-

“We should break up.”

Osamu clenched his fist together, and forced out, “I think that’s a good idea, Rintarou.”

Suna breathed in deeply and nodded. He stood up to leave, but before he did, Osamu grabbed his hand and pulled towards him. “Final goodbye kiss, at least?” Osamu asked hopefully.

Suna looked at him teary-eyed. “Anything for you.”

— Current Day, December. Osamu (22)

“So you’re sayin’ that ‘Tarou gave ya his number.. and ya not gonna call him back?” exclaimed Atsumu. They were in the back of Onigiri Miya. Business was still booming, however, Osamu needed a break after working for almost 10 hours straight. The customers didn’t seem to go away.

“Yes, ‘Tsumu. I don’t know what I’m even supposed to say!” Osamu replied, cracking his knuckles.

Atsumu glared at him. “Hey, why do you look so angry?” Osamu asked, shuddering a bit.

“Because, ya never wanted to break up with him, ‘Samu. It happened in a blur, right?” Atsumu asked, raising his eyebrows.

Osamu frowned, but didn’t shake his head. Atsumu continued, “This is your chance to rekindle your relationship.”

Osamu blushed furiously. “W-wh-what? No.. ‘Tsumu, he’s famous now. If he ever dated someone, a guy even, that would totally ruin his image.” Atsumu rolled his eyes, “And did he ever care about his image?” Osamu frowned, “I mean..”

Atsumu frowned, “That’s not the point, ‘Samu. I betcha he still cares about ya. There’s a reason he even gave his number to ya again.”

Osamu bit his lip. He opened his mouth to speak but one of his assistants knocked on the door. He grunted in response and the door opened. “Um.. Someone wants to see you..”

Osamu looked confused. He looked at Atsumu, and the other twin shrugged. Osamu got up from his seat, and Atsumu followed him to the front counter where, they surprisingly saw Suna.

They saw that the store was a lot quieter. There were barely any customers, however, just the regulars that Osamu recognized. “‘Tarou? Whaddya doin’ here?”

“Just wanted to talk I guess. Can I borrow you?” Suna asked him. Osamu bit his lip again and looked at Atsumu. The blonde twin smirked and nodded. “I.. I mean sure? I hafta change though..”

Suna nodded. “I can wait.” Osamu then left to go back to the locker room to change out of his clothes. “‘Tsumu, you can leave now.” “Okaaay... Have fun on yer date, ‘Samu!” Atsumu hummed.

Osamu rolled his eyes, and ignored him. He heard his footsteps go out of earshot. He changed back into his regular clothes, and saw Suna still patiently waiting.

He told his assistants he was leaving for a short while, and he and Suna left the store.

They walked in silence. “Where are we going?” asked Osamu. “Dunno yet.” Suna was wearing a mask to cover his face, but Osamu knew he wearing a wide grin.

Osamu sighed heavily. Suna glanced at him, “It’s been busy huh? Sorry about that.” Osamu shook his head, “No, its great for business, really, but its exhausting even if its the second day.” He yawned, even though it was only 5.

“Hey, ‘Tarou, is it fine if we stop by my apartment? Don’t really like being in public like this.” Osamu asked. The taller boy shrugged, and he followed Osamu back to his apartment which wasn’t far, just a train station away.

Once they were inside, Osamu immediately went to his bedroom. Suna stood awkwardly in his living room while he waited for Osamu to come out.

Finally he did, and Suna saw that he was wearing his pajamas. He raised an eyebrow, “You’re not going back to work after this?”

Osamu nodded, “Ayumu-san, ah she’s one of my assistants, said they could handle it. Ya want tea or somethin’?” He asked. Suna shrugged, “I guess.”

Osamu rolled his eyes. “Ya never change, do ya? So indecisive.” He chided. Suna huffed loudly in response. He put down his mask and hat and turned on the T.V.

“Yer gettin’ comfortable, aren’t ya?” Osamu asked annoyingly. Suna nodded, “Well yeah, we used to spend weeks at each others houses.”

Osamu bit his lip. _Yeah, used to.._

“Ah sorry. Didn’t mean to..” Suna waved a hand. “You know, stir up bad memories..”

Osamu sat beside him as they watched the T.V. Suna had switched the channel until he found one that was airing his recent match against the Red Falcons. EJP had won, but by only a little.

“Man, Aran was as strong as ever~” Suna hummed. “It was really nice seeing him again.” Osamu nodded.

They watched until the end of the match, where it had been Suna himself who blocked the last point to earn them their win. Osamu glanced at him, and he saw his fingers were taped.

“Jeez, I’m lucky I didn’t go professional. Everyone there are monsters.” Osamu said. Suna laughed quietly. “I wish you did though. Could have seen you more often.”

Osamu blushed ever so slightly. “‘Tarou..” “Yeah ‘Samu?” Suna turned his attention to the other boy. “I’m sorry. We kind of ended on bad terms didn’t we? And now, the first time we see each other in years, we act like nothing happened.”

Suna shifted uncomfortably. “It wasn’t your fault, ‘Samu. I was pressuring you.. Sorry. God that was awful of me.”

Osamu looked at him in the eye. Startled, Suna averted his gaze. “Rintarou, look at me.” He shivered. He hasn’t called him by his first name in what.. 7? 8 years? Suna met his gaze again.

They stared at each other, the only thing heard was the ads from the T.V. “Hey ‘Samu. Do you think we could make it work again?” Suna started getting close to Osamu’s face.

Osamu didn’t back down though. “We could..” Osamu started. He stopped Suna where he was by just touching his nose. “But. I think we’d have to get to know each other again. It’s been too long.”

“But ‘Samu!!” Suna whined. “I’ve known you since forever!! Doesn’t that count?” Osamu cringed. “Never do that again.” The other boy snorted in response.

“But in all seriousness ‘Tarou. We probably could. Just.. patience. You know I’ve never liked moving fast..” Osamu said gently.

Suna’s expression softened. “Of course, ‘Samu. Anything for you.”

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first fic i’ve ever published to ao3!! im still pretty new to everything so thank u if you read this!!
> 
> my twitter is @inarizakisunas if u ever want to talk to me about osasuna :]


End file.
